Emison One-Shots
by beleiveinyourself101
Summary: This is just some short stories about emison. please leave me a comment/review and help me out cause this is my first time writing and i don't really know how it went.
1. Chapter 1- In The Future

Emily's POV

I ran to this room for dear life I didn't know what was behind us and I wasn't finding out anytime soon. When I turned to look to check on my friends the door slammed in front of me I was trapped in this room. It looks like my bed room at home but it wasn't home. There were no noises of bird, there was no smell of my mum's cooking and when I opened the window there was a grey cement wall on the other side. There was no escape. I was trapped... Forever. I ran back to the door and started pounding hard and screaming "LET ME OUT!" then I heard "Emily" in a quiet female voice. "Emily" is said again this time a little louder I shouted back "SPENCER IS THAT YOU?... ARIA?... HANNA YOU THERE?" the same voice said my name over and over again and then the room started to shake. The all of a sudden it went black I couldn't see anything. But the voice got louder "Em wake up! Baby you're having a bad dream!"

I suddenly jumped up from my bed and I looked around in panic but I'm only meet with these beautiful crystal blue eyes of concern.

"Emily, Baby are you okay?" my wife says as she put her arms around me.

I just stared into my beautiful wife eye's and say "no matter how many times I look into your eyes my heart still melts."

Alison rolled her eyes and said "You're just always full of charm, aren't you Mrs Dilaurentis-Fields."

I just looked back with a smug smile and lay down next to her with my head on her shoulder. Then I felt Ali rest her head on mine and she asked "what was your dream about?"

So I told her the whole story of A in my dream and how we got kept in a house and we got tortured by the anonymous figure for years.

Allison looked at me a laughed and said "where did you come up with that idea?"

I replied "I don't know, but it was scary." I look into Ali's eyes again and she leans in for a kiss and I am happy to oblige "I love you" I whisper when we broke the kiss.

"I love you too" she whispers back. Then she got up and started getting ready. I just looked at her naked body walking around and grind as I remembered all the things we did the night before. I crawled over the bed and chased after her and hugged her from behind kissing up and down her neck and shoulders. She turned round in my grasped and gave me a hot a heavy kiss. Then she broke it and said "Baby we can't, we don't have long till Wayne wakes up"

I just looked at her and growled and let her go and get ready she grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom, as she was going in the door I turned round and slapped her on the ass. She quickly turned her head and gave me a devilish smile before closing the door. I had a wee chuckle to myself as I walked around the room trying to find cloths to throw on.

I walked into the bathroom to grab something and as I walk in a see my jaw dropping wife in the shower and I can't help but stare.

I quickly awoke from my gaze when I here her say seductively "are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something about it." I wasted no time and I got in the shower and I just look at her and all her beauty and I say "I'm the luckiest women on the earth" she looked at me and said "awww shut up and come here" and she smashed our lips together in a passionate kiss and I slide my hand down to grab her ass and squeeze it and she pushes me up against the wall with her knee between my legs. She starts kissing my jaws and nibbling my ears (she knows that my spot) I moan slightly. She kissed her way down my torso and back up and started biting and licking my nipples which made them very hard

"mmmmm baby I'm so wet for you" I hummed out

When I looked in Ali's eyes they had gone a shade darker "you will be weak at the knees when I'm done" she said with a smirk on her face.

I just grew this big smug smile and I said "do you want to bet" but I loved it when Ali was dominating cause that Ali turned me on like hell.

Ali started kissing me again when her hand moved slowly down my torso and in between my legs and it was so close to touching that I tried to grind against her hand and she pulled away and said " uh, uh ,ahh only if you say please, tell me you want me baby."

I looked at her with puppy dog eyes and said "please baby I want you, fuck ..."

I never even got to finish my sentence and Alison had inserted her finger and she was rubbing my clit at the same time.

"ohhhhh Ali" I moaned

She started to speed up and I never wanted it so bad in my life.

"uuuhhhh Ali I'm nearly there"

She went even faster and she instrted a second finger and i could feel myself coming undone

" baby I'm..."

Sunddnly there was a lound bang on the door and ally pulled outand covered my mouth.

"MOMMY, MAMA WHY ARE YOU BOTH SO LONG! IM HUWNGRY" screamed Wayne from outside the bathroom door.

"Just be a wee minute sweetheart" Ali said.

Sometimes I want to murder that kid, don't get me wrong I love him with all my heart can give but sometime's he can pick the worst times.

Ali just looked at me and smiled and gave me a kiss and said "later"

"later" I confirmed with a grin and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2- Morning Routine

**A/N - Okay so hey guys, just want to say thanks for reading and giving such nice comments, please reach out to me and give me ideas or leave them In the comments cause I hate to tell you I run out of ideas to easily hahaha and also I'm all about wanting to involve you guys. Right if you haven't guessed already I don't own pretty little liars. Thanks again and let's get on with the story...**

Emily POV

"So I have been going out with Alison for over a month now and it is coming up for our second month of dating and I was thinking of going out for dinner and treating her to a romantic night with yours truly" I explained to Hanna. "Hanna are you even listening" I say as I wave my hand in front of her eyes.

Hanna playfully snores and makes a load of sleeping noises and pretends to wake up suddenly and she bursts out with "awwww sorry Em I feel asleep as soon as I heard the word Alison"

I push her off my bed where she was sitting and frown at her from the bed as she now sits on the floor. "I know you're my best friend 'n' all but I will kick your ass if you don't help me."

Hanna growls and me then grows a smirk. "You did not just push me of this bed Fields. You're gonna wish you didn't do that." She jumps up on the bed on her hands and knees and she lunges and starts to tickle me. "Hanna...Stop...Please...Stop" I beg her while laughing, I wriggle and wriggle till I'm free of her ticklish grasp and I ran to the end of my bed. I turn around to walk away and then all of a sudden I felt Hanna jump on my back and next thing I knew both me and Hanna fell to the ground. I roll over and Hanna jumped on top and me and pinned me down and started tickling me again "you're not getting away that easily Fields" she says while laughing. Both girls giggle out of breath as one girl is trying to fend for herself and the other is determined to make this girl break with laughter.

Both Hanna and Em stop instantly, freezing in their place as there hear someone clear there throat, loudly at the door.

"AHEM" Alison overly exaggerated as she leaned on the door; she looked annoyed but also really confused. I just looked at what it looked like and started to panic, I shoved Hanna off of me and ran straight to Ali and buried my head in her neck. Ali just stared at Hanna and Hanna Just laughed "Don't get too jealous Ali boo, it was just a bit of fun." Hanna smirked.

"Yeah sure looked like that." Ali said as she moved me away from her, I felt the cold breeze on where Ali was "Ali... baby it's not what it looked like." Moving closer trying to hold Alison's hand.

Ali looked me in the eyes, I could feel her reaching my soul and just glaring at it. The she just burst into laughter "aww yeah cause what it looked like to me was that Hanna beat your ass in a tickle fight." I just looked at her in shock and she just brought me in and kissed me on the lips.

"Hanna can you please go and grab your stuff we need to leave in like 5 minutes" Ali smiled and Hanna nodded and said "sure thing sweet cheeks" she winks at me and got up and walked out my room and downstairs. I was still in shock of what had just happened, Ali smiled at me with that stupid smirk that I stupidly love so much. I couldn't help but smile back and give her a massive kiss as we both just laugh. I just look at her and I say "have I ever told you how beautiful you are" as I gaze into those crystal blue eyes. Ali just smiled at me and said "have I ever told you how cute you look when you're confused" she says as she plants another kiss on my lips. I burry my head in her neck and start to kiss it, I then start to nibble on her ear when I hear a slight moan from Ali.

I slide my hand down to grab her ass and squeeze it and I slightly push her towards the bed and I sit her down and straddle her. Showering her with kisses on her jaw line and neck and just as we are about to get into it when I hear a creek at the door I turn round and Ali looks at the door and shouts "Hanna stop being a perv and go wait in the car"

"If you two don't hurry your horny asses up and get in the car I'm going to beat the shit out of the both off you if I'm late!" Hanna yells as she makes her way to the car.

Ali starts to move and I just snuggle into her neck and put my baby voice on "Ali, don't leave yet we still have another 1 minute." And I look at her with the best puppy dog eyes I can do. "Baby I can't afford to be late again and I don't want to deal with Hanna moaning all the way to school" Ali says as she looks straight past the eyes. So with a struggle I got off Ali and put out my hand and she intertwined our fingers and held my hand as we both grabbed our stuff and went to the car. I open the door to the car and let Ali in and closed it when she was comfortable. I went to the driver's side and buckled in "ready to go." I say as I look between Ali in the front and Hanna in the back. Hanna crosses her arms and stars to laugh and says "I have been ready for 15 minutes waiting on you two as per normal" Ali turn round and snaps "Hanna you can gladly find your own way to school." I look at Ali with the biggest grin and say "you took the words right out of my mouth." Ali turns back as that seems to shut Hanna up.

It takes us about a 15 minute drive to get to school and by this time Hanna had came out her mood and her and Ali were the best of friends again. "Okay if I'm dropping you both home before my swim practice then you both need to be by this car at 3 o'clock sharp" I look directly at Hanna

"Why did you look at me, when you said that I'm always on time?" Hanna whines and both me and Ali look at her and start laughing and Ali bursts out with "ooohhhh yeaaahh and Emily isn't gay" I just look at Ali "hhheeeyyy why did you have to bring me into the equation!" but I can't resist her adorable smile and she knows it so I lean in for a kiss and as me and Ali are enjoying what time we had left before we had to go to different classes. Hanna grabs my arm and drags me away "Okay come on now split it up we have class to go to." I just look at Ali "Hanna knock it off" but it's too late at this point. I hear Ali Shout "I love you, will see you at lunch" I just give her kissing jesters with my other hand.


End file.
